Our Dance
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: What was I thinking about when I went to my first prom? How pretty the girl who wasn't my date was. Oneshot!


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NBB!**

**I thought of this story while watching the first episode in season 2, The Sidekicks. It's basically Nat's thought throughout the entire night. I thought it was something different for a change. You know, Nat's thoughts. **

**By the way, I won't be updating any more of my stories unless I get at least 3 reviews. I only got one so far and it seems like no ones reading. So PLEASE REVIEW my other stories, and this oneshot as well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the night of the prom and the masquerade party. How I got roped into taking Patrice, is still a mystery to me. After I escaped Alex's "must-have cologne", I trudged over to Patrice's house.

She answered the door right away and only one thought struck me.

_She is waay too pink…and fluffy._

"Oh, the cameras are here," She squealed posing for the documentary cameras.

"Here's, um, the flowery thingy for your dress," I said, showing her the flowery thingy Alex told me about.

"You can't stick a pin in an $800 dress."

_Great, this'll be fun…_

**~NBB~**

When we got to school, I wish I could just get away from Patrice and all her prom rules and just slip into the middle school to see what the guys were doing. I wonder what Thomas and David came up with for their end of the year prank. It was something funny, I can tell you that. I've known Thomas and David too long to know that this prank, whatever it was, was going to be funny and memorable.

The minute we got into the gym I wanted to leave. The music was too slow and everyone was talking to their date or slow dancing, it was awkward. All Patrice could do was complain in my ear about my tux.

I know if I would have just let Rosalina say no to that guy, like I wanted her to, we would be at the masquerade party. I would be doing something stupid (and fun) and listening to Dad and Betty play one of the band's old songs on the accordion. No, they weren't the best, but it was how I grew up and what I was used to. Anything was better then this.

"How am I supposed to be seen with you in that jacket?" Patrice brought me out of my thoughts.

I kept my gaze on the blue punch that I messing around with. "Alex said everyone wore them to their proms," I said, giving her an annoyed look.

"You got fashion advice from a third grader?" She asked with disgust.

If she truly was a Naked Brothers Band fan from the start, she would know that Alex's fashion advice is seriously respected. People really like to know what he's wearing. Except for that one time that whole clothing line thing went totally wrong.

"Yep," I said purposely smiling to get on her nerves.

She smiled at something behind me. "Oh, Rosalina over here!"

I turned around. Whoa. That's definitely not the Rosalina I know. The Rosalina I know plays video games, wears old sneakers, and likes to wrestle.

The Rosalina that I was looking at was almost completely different. This Rosalina was wearing a dress, almost like…like something out of a fairytale. But she was just so…beautiful.

Oh gosh, here she comes. Oh no, she's looking at me. She's smiling at me! Calm down, Nat, she has a date, she's just Rosalina. One of your good friends…_only _one of your good friends.

"Hi," I managed.

She smiled. "Hi."

Patrice began flirting with Wade, while he stuffed his face with food.

It's not like I cared, in fact I was glad that she's done talking to me. The only thing that bugged me, was that after basically making Rosalina go to the prom with him, Wade was only talking to Patrice. I mean, again it didn't bother me, because he would stay away from Rosalina, but I did feel a little bad for Rosalina.

So what was I supposed to say to Rosalina? We looked at each other, both at a loss of what to say.

"Well you know their premiering my music video tonight." I could hear Patrice trying to impress Wade.

Rosalina came to my and the band's defense. "Don't you mean Nat's music video?" She asked giving me a curious look.

"No, no it's Patrice's music video."

"I'm the star of it," Patrice said to Wade giving him a disgustingly sweet smile.

"You're the star?" He asked, probably as surprised as Rosalina was.

"Yeah, she's a star," I said, with the possibility of getting Patrice to stop complaining to me, in mind.

"Huge," Rosalina added, finally catching on.

It looked like that got his interest. Maybe he's finally found someone who'll have an ego almost as big as his.

**~NBB~**

I couldn't help but think about what the guys were doing. Hopefully they didn't do anything that could get them into serious trouble. Or at least anything Principal Schmoke would take too seriously. I glanced at the clock. We still had about an hour before we went on. That means, I still had about an hour more of this torture.

I noticed Rosalina was standing alone. Where the heck was Wade? I walked over to her. "Hey."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Where's your date?"

"Talking to his football team, I think…I don't know." She shrugged. "Where's yours?"

I shrugged too. "She's trying to stay away from my jacket."

Rosalina looked away.

Oh no, she thinks I'm uninteresting. I need to say something to get her attention back. "You look…beautiful." It came out before I could stop it.

Rosalina smiled. "You look," She glanced me up and down. "blue."

We laughed.

It was true, but I guess that's what I get for listening to Alex about what to wear for a prom when he's only in third grade.

"What's that?" She asked quietly, noticing the flowery thingy still in my hand.

"Uh, it's a flowery thing, Alex told me your supposed to give them to your dates at prom. Fortunately he also told me to rent this tux and wear this cologne."

She giggled. "It's a corsage, it's beautiful."

Okay Nat, here's your chance. "You can have it if you want." There. I'd said it.

She didn't respond at first so I quickly added, "I mean, unless you think it might ruin your dress."

"Will you pin it on for me?"

As I pinned it on her dress, I couldn't help but think how close we were right now. And yesterday we were righting over this stupid prom. I still thought it was stupid, and I'd much rather be at the masquerade party, but I was glad I was with Rosalina.

I felt a load of confidence, so I had to say what I've wanted to ask her for awhile now. "Do you want to dance?"

She was going to say no, wasn't she? I mean, we've through this so many times. She was two years older, or better known as a freshman, when I was a seventh grader, or better known as "a lowly middle schooler."

"Sure."

I was _not _expecting that. So I gave her a smile and awkwardly wrapped my arms around her waist.

She returned the smile and put her arms around my neck.

Why couldn't we have started like this?

**~NBB~**

"Hey Rosalina?" I asked as we sat down at one of the tables.

"Yeah?"

"Um…are you still mad at me?"

"No and I'm sorry. You were just trying to help. And I'll admit that I was kind of rude about you going to the prom with Patrice."

"It's okay, and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you go to the prom."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Patrice's amplified voice interrupted us. "We will reveal the prom king and queen soon, but right now, for the first time ever at Amigos High School…"

But after that we kind of stopped listening because Rosalina and I started joking with each other. (Except when we kept making jokes about how Patrice edited most of the video to be about her, since she was cut out of the original video.) It was really fun too because I rarely get to have actual fun with Rosalina. Most of the time, I don't even know how to talk to her. But tonight, I joked _and _danced with her. How much better could it get?

Right in the middle of Patrice's video I leaned over to Rosalina. "I think we're gonna go on in a few minutes," I whispered.

Rosalina smiled. "Let's get out of here," She whispered back.

"Okay, are you sure you don't wanna miss Patrice's hit song?"

She glanced at Patrice then looked back at me. "I'm sure."

We ran out of the gym, changed into our costumes (Rosalina turned out to be my sidekick), and we ran up to the middle school.

"You realize that makes you a sidekick to a sidekick, to a sidekick, right?" I asked as we ran up the stairs to the middle school.

She shrugged. "I'm aware of that."

"And that means you have absolutely no powers."

"Absolutely none!"

And the best part was we basically held hands all the time.

"_I don't wanna go to school, yes it's true, I don't wanna see a teacher's face again, I don't wanna go to school, every mornin', I don't wanna go to school, I don't wanna go to school and that's for sure, don't take me in the mornin' or I'll cry some more…"_

* * *

**A/N-Hope you guys liked it! Please review! **

**Remember to read and review my two stories! I won't update until there are three reviews per chapter because it seems like no one is really reading. **

**Please and thank you! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
